What a night
by Phlophlo
Summary: Dean is at a party ans didn't expect to run into Castiel, his ex-boyfriend. They didn't exactly part in good terms, how will this encounter go ? Destiel oneshot


What a night

The party was in full swing when I saw him. As much as it hurt me to admit it, he looked gorgeous, he always did.

I had been there for almost five hours, intending on helping Charlie prepare what she had said would be the greatest party of the year. Like always, I had been summoned to do the hard work, more precisely, to stick the million and a half glowing-in-the-dark stars she had bought. On the ceiling. Of course, she wanted them on the ceiling, she didn't do simple. Never had, never will. Being the best big brother to ever walk the earth, I did a better job than I ever thought I could, ignoring the ache in my shoulders and neck. The smile it put on her face was worth it too.

I was ordered several other tasks, supposedly showing off my disastrous decorating skills to my sister and her brand-new best-friend, Mark something. I had never heard the guy's name before, in addition to the not-so-subtle way Charlie led the conversation to his own homosexuality, gave away the fact I had been set-up once more. She probably had met him in the grocery store while buying her stuff for the party, and had befriended him instantly like she always did. Maybe then had she thought he was cute enough, that he and I would hit it off quite well on this blind date thing.

Did she ever learn? After multiple tentative to set me up with some stranger guy, with or without me knowing it, I would have thought she knew. It never worked, I always felt even worse.

Was I really this pathetic? Apparently, she thought so.

Obviously, it went on like every single one of her tries before this one, namely Mark trying to engage conversation with me and me making clear without voicing it that I wasn't interested. Charlie was not pleased, especially when my cold answers drove Mark away and by that, I mean he completely left the house. I looked at her somewhat sheepishly and by the look she sent me, I knew I shouldn't have.

"What the hell is wrong with you Winchester?" She full on shouted, called me by my name too, God was she mad.

"Listen Char, I appreciate your concern but…" I tried to get her to calm down but I was cut-off

"But nothing! I find you a nice, cute, hot, available dude, bring him right to you! A man who shows interest in you no less!"

She took a second to breathe before going on with her rant, "And you, you just ignore him, drive him away with your snarky remarks. I've had enough of you sulking in a corner every time I invite you to a party! Looking all lonely and sad. Why do you even come if you're going to be like that all the time? Do you even want to meet someone or maybe you intend on dying alone?"

There it was, the good old, dying-alone argument I always received, I just couldn't keep listening to her by then. Charlie is the sweetest person I know but she's always had that ability to rile me up, especially when discussing my love life.

"You know what? Maybe I do! I think I do! I'd love to die alone, like a loser, being pathetic like I seem to be in your opinion. Beats spending my life with some guy YOU thought would suit me just right!"

"Cut the crap, I just want you to find love and be happy, you moron!"

"That the thing Charlie! I did! I found love once and I was the happiest I've ever been, remember? And guess what? I blew it because I was stupid! And I lost him." I wanted to keep shouting but my vocal cords didn't seem to agree. Hadn't I been so lost in anger and pain; I would have been embarrassed by the way my voice broke at the end.

"Dean…" And that one word said it all, there was no anger anymore, just something like understanding. She would understand after all, she was the one to get me back to a functioning state when I was broken, when I wanted to die but couldn't bring myself to take the step. She had brought me back to life somehow, I was never the same, I don't think I ever will be. But I could live, feel joy again, I managed to get a purpose for my life. All thanks to her. She had saved me back then.

With that in mind, I couldn't stay mad at her, after staring in each other's eyes for a moment, I broke the silence

"I'm sorry I shouted" and without intending to, it came out as a whisper.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I try to set you up with strangers all the time" this made me chuckle, she gave me a small smile but sobered up before she continued

"I know what happened with Castiel was really hard on you, and it killed me to see you like that. But it was a while ago, you need to get over it, and you need to rebuild your life. As annoying as you are, you're an amazing person Dean, very lovable if I say so myself. I'm sure you'll find some awesome guy to drool over once you get your big head around the idea"

"Yeah, alright let's drop the subject already. I've had enough girly talk for the year." I half-joked but truthfully, I was touched by her words and I knew she would always be there for me. She just wanted me to find happiness again.

I wanted it to, if I was honest with myself -which is rare occurrence-, but I was completely and utterly scared. More importantly, I didn't how to and I didn't really want to try and find out that day.

Turns out, I wouldn't need to. Because later that day, after having disposed the food on the tables, guests started to arrive and the party began. Soon Charlie's living room was crowed and there were people laughing, chatting and dancing everywhere.

Thinking back to what Charlie had said about me sulking in a corner at her parties, I tried to meddle and have fun. Okay, so maybe Charlie was right and her friends (and how the hell did she managed to get so many?) and other acquaintances were quite nice.

As the night went on, I traveled from one group to another, always a drink in hand. To say I was a little buzzed would be an understatement. I was not wasted per say but I can't attest that I was able to walk straight either.

Charlie checked on me at some point, she took my plastic cup away and sat me on the unoccupied couch proceeding to put her head on my lap. A silent indication for me to stroke her hair, which I did mindlessly, like an automatic mechanism. She told me all about that girl in the dark green dress, with oh-so-beautiful golden hair. I did my best not to tease her (she always gets romantic when she's drunk) as I looked around to find the object of her affection.

I didn't find the surreal blue eyes she mentioned but I found another pair that fitted that description perfectly. I locked eyes with the man, owner of the extremely beautiful, -come to think about it, extremely familiar too- baby blues.

"Oh fuck…" It hit me like a truck. Of course, they were familiar, I had seen those eyes before, I had probably spent hours looking into those blue orbs and I knew very well who they belonged to.

I must have said that out loud because Charlie seemed to have been brought out of her dark-green-dress-wearing, golden-haired, blue-eyed beauty induced reverie and back to the real world.

"What's up Dean?" she said.

"I… I need to go to the bathroom Red" I said looking down at her. Her drunk mind seemed to be satisfied with the lies because she let me go and let her head fall back on the couch.

I did go to the bathroom; I needed a moment of calm to get by breathing back to normal speed and figure out if he was really here or if this was an illusion from drinking too much.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, bringing me back to reality. As I exited the restroom, I looked around carefully, looking for a confirmation that the ghost of my past was just that. A ghost, not a real, flesh and bones-constituted human being.

Much to my relief, I didn't see him anywhere. I let myself release the breath I was holding, and chuckled at how ridiculous I was being just a few seconds before. Of course, he wasn't here, Charlie would never have invited him.

At that exact moment, someone collided with my back. I heard them starting to apologize and I turned around "Oh God, I'm so sorr… Fuck…"

It was him. This was really him. Gorgeous, bleu-eyed, messy-black-haired, stubbled-jawed Castiel Novak. Once lover of mine, incidentally love of my life, who broke my heart. To be fair, I had broken his first.

"Yeah… Fuck. Uh… Hi?" I wanted to stay civilized and somewhat normal as opposed to a totally awkward, brainless teenager but well, once again betrayed by my own voice.

He seemed to have forgotten that he was supposed to hate me until I had opened by mouth, but it apparently hit him like a ton of bricks, hence his answered to my oh-so-clever salutation

"Hello Life ruiner."

The coldness of this statement made me shiver.

He turned to go. But I caught his wrist before he could walk away. From me, I realized and God did that hurt. I didn't know why, but I wouldn't let him disappear from my life once more.

Like Charlie said, I needed to get over it, and talking it out with him might help. How my drunk brain managed to came to that conclusion I have no idea.

Five years, that's how long it had been since the last time I had seen him. That is weird in a sense, at a time he was the best friend I'd ever had, he was my rock. And now, I didn't know even what he was doing with his life. Probably something amazing and worth of him.

"Oh calm down, that was years ago. Your life doesn't look too ruined to me" I winced at what I sounded like.

He glared at me and that was kind of scary to be honest "and how exactly would you know that Dean?" he asked but was clearly not waiting for any answer as he turned to walk away again.

"Cass!" I said louder, he stopped, maybe it was because I almost shouted over the music, maybe it was the nickname, doesn't matter, he stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I said softly. He turned to me this time; his eyes were shining. I realized that mine were just the same. We were both as emotionally touched by this encounter.

He wasn't answering, probably didn't know what to say. But I knew he was listening, otherwise he would have been far already.

So, I continued "I was stupid, and I get it, I broke your heart, and ruined your life, crushed your dreams. I didn't know what I was doing when I tore that letter apart, I wasn't thinking about your future in college, I was just… selfish. I didn't want you to go to the other side of the world. I'm sorry.

I would hate myself too if I was you. As a matter of fact, I do."

Still nothing. "I… I ruined my own life too you know; my heart was broken the second I realized what I'd done to you. You were my first love, the love of my life, and I lost you because I was afraid to lose you"

"You didn't ruin my life." I looked up at that, kind of surprised considering the letter said and I quote 'return this form before the end of the month otherwise your place will be assigned to the next candidate in line'

"I explained the situation to the university and I was able to enter the programme after some begging and promises. In fact, you practically didn't influence my academic life. Just saying, if you wanted to become an evil mastermind, well, I'm afraid you wouldn't be too successful" he smirked and I couldn't help but smile, how could he joke at a time like that?

"So that's how it is, huh? I spill my gut and you make fun of me!"

"Well what can I say, I've always loved a good old revenge. Besides, I still don't like it when you cry" there was the sincerity I had first fell for all those years ago. And there was indeed something wet on my face, little did I know it was tears.

I admit I was a little embarrassed about this display of emotion, I don't usually cry in front of people. Then again this was not anybody, it was Cass. And he was one of the few people able to make me vulnerable, to this extant he was probably the only one.

I didn't know what to respond, so I didn't. And it was okay, because he would know, he always knew what was going on in my head. I settled for a shy smile while I dried the tears with my hand

"I forgive you, you know? I forgave you a long time ago in fact." He said

"I'm glad" and for the first time in a while, I really was, it was a feeling of peace, like I needed him to forgive me all this time without being aware of it.

"Do you… Do you want to get coffee tomorrow morning? We can catch up, I'll tell you all about the life you tried and failed to ruin" Cass hesitated, and wasn't that the cutest thing ever. Oh, did he just ask me on a date? Maybe Charlie was right, maybe I can get over what happened and start over, with Cass. That would surely make her shut up about me not being happy. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but what can I do? I mean, it's just… Cass. It's like I'm under the influence of a spell every time I look him in the eye, and maybe at that exact moment I was more under the influence of alcohol, that would explain why the room seemed to be spinning around me.

"Uh… Dean?" Cass said hesitantly and brought me out of my internal monologue (God I hope it was internal and I didn't say that out loud)

Then I realized he was waiting for an answer, poor man, dealing with my drunk self cannot be easy.

"Yeah sorry Cass, I uh… I had a lot to drink tonight" I smiled sheepishly trying to be cute because you know.

"At least I made him chuckle "I was saying I came here with a friend and I'm in town until next Sunday, do you want to go grab coffee tomorrow morning, might help with the hangover" he said and ended with an evil smirk on his lips, not-so-secretly enjoying the pain I would have to go through the next morning.

"I'd like that" I grinned.

He grinned back before explaining he had to go before his friend got too wasted and a lot more annoying.

We said good-bye with an awkward handshake-slash-hug and he walk to his friend.

I was standing in the middle of what I realized just then was the kitchen for God knows how long with a goofy smile on my face.

That's where Charlie found me, she cut to the chase like always and the first thing she said was "Did I just see you and Castiel Novak aka love of your miserable life kinda sorta hugging?"

She then took one look at me and I didn't have time to answer before she continued "That's what I thought" now sporting a smile of her own

"Way to go Winchester" and just like that she was gone.

The End

_Thanks for reading. This my first attempt at writting, do not hesitate to tell me if it's bad. I'd like to know what you think ;)_


End file.
